


Touched By An Angel

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Weeping Angel smut, some very gritty tongue action, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: While renting a quaint holiday cottage in the middle of Winter, I noticed something unusual in the garden. Was it a statue? Or was it something more than that? And more importantly.... Could I fuck it?





	Touched By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



I first noticed it in the middle of winter. The cottage was covered in a thin veil of snow and I stood sipping my coffee, looking out over the powdery white lawns. It was such a beautiful sight that I almost didn't see it at first; the statue. That statue definitely hadn't been here when I'd first arrived a week ago.

It was peculiar, to say the least, but a dusting of snow covered the top of its head and the tips of its wings. Perhaps the cottage owners had brought it here - after all, I was only renting the place for the season. The house and gardens still belonged to them.

I made a mental note to give them a call, though that thought was soon forgotten as I got back to my work. Writing my book had become such a painstaking chore; an almost impossible task that I'd hoped the vacation would remedy. The cottage was supposed to inspire me, but all it had done so far was distract me with its creaky pipes and rattling windowpanes. More than once I found myself just staring out of the window, taking in the newly falling flakes and letting my mind wander.

It caught me off guard to notice the angel statue again. Where before it had stood in the far corner of the garden, its head in its hands, it was now right in the centre of the lawn. Those fingers were parted a little, one stone eye peeking out.

I stood up so fast that the chair almost clattered to the floor. The thing had moved, how was this possible?? With my heart pounding fast I reached for the phone on the wall, finding the cottage owner's phone number saved on the device. It rang a few times before one of them answered, the man's voice sounding bright and cheerful.

"How are you finding it there, any problems?"

I decided to skip the small talk.

"Did you bring a statue here? Early this morning, or yesterday maybe....?"

"No, we've not been by since Saturday. A statue you say?"

"I... yeah, what about your wife? It's tall, looks like an angel... Maybe she brought it by?"

"Linda's right here with me, has been all week. We don't like to go out in this kind of weather. A statue you say?"

"I... yeah, a statue."

The conversation was going nowhere. It was possible that they really had brought the statue and forgotten about it, but I doubted that somehow. I leaned back to take another look out of the window.

It had gotten closer. The statue had made it almost to the patio that ran along the back of the house. Its arms had lowered to hover in front of its chest, a sinister smile lying frozen on its face.

"Oh, shit," I blurted.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. I've got to go. Sorry. Have a nice evening."

I hung up without taking my eyes off that figure. It looked even bigger now that it was so close, large wings casting a shadow on the snowy ground. I walked cautiously to the window and stared into those unseeing eyes.

"No way," I said to myself. Maybe I'd been working too hard. I closed my eyes and rubbed them hard, watching the little stars flash along the backs of my eyelids before I opened them again.

It was right in front of me, inches away from the glass.

I leapt back with a yelp and bumped into the sofa, my hand shooting out to steady myself. This was really happening, that grin on the statues face even wider, showing off its sharp little teeth. It looked so still. So authentically stone.

I couldn't resist. I tore my gaze away and grabbed my coat, shoving on some shoes and letting myself out the back door. It was hardly even a surprise when the statue met me just outside, standing as motionless as ever a few paces away.

"You can move," I informed it.

No reply. It had one arm outstretched towards me, it's grey eyes as wide as it's grin.

"I know you can," I continued, boldly approaching it. I brushed my hand against its fingers, feeling the cold, smooth texture of the stone. If anyone should happen to see me like this then they would surely think I was crazy. "Come on," I coaxed. "Move."

It didn't. The fingers were steady, it's expression unchanging. I stroked it's arm and trailed my digits down its side, searching for some kind of weakness.

"Okay, fine. So you aren't going to move for me. Just... try and stay still, then."

I had no idea why I was doing this. The thing could be dangerous; in fact, it probably was. That didn't stop me from running my hand lower and cupping its crotch.

With my eyes fixed on its face, I rubbed at where I thought its groin might be. It was hard to tell since the statue was wearing some kind of flowing tunic, but there was the smallest of grooves in the stone that seemed to indicate the junction of its thighs. I used two fingers to stroke at the little dip, looking down to watch for a few seconds.

When I looked back up, that grin had slipped slightly.

"Oh, do you like that?" I asked, slowing my pace. "Is this enough? Shall I stop?"

I allowed myself a drawn-out blink, shutting my eyes for longer than necessary before opening them fast and trying to catch the thing off guard. I didn't actually witness any movement, but that arm had lowered, the fingers reaching down towards my arm. The statue's lips were parted and no longer grinning, the eyes slightly hooded. That expression was one of pure desire.

"I take it you want me to keep going." Now I was the one grinning. I quickened my pace, rubbing circles into the stone. The snow was still falling lightly, a few flakes collecting in my collar, but I wasn't cold. Not in the slightest.

There. A minute movement - the tiniest shift of stone beneath my fingers. I didn't see it, but I certainly felt it.

"Do you want more?" I asked, applying more pressure. The tips of my fingers were sore from scraping against the stone but I kept it up, feeling pleased with myself when I sensed that movement again.

"I could do so much more than this," I informed the angel. "Just imagine how warm my mouth would be. How my tongue would slide over you."

That shudder came again, and this time it was visible. The expression didn't change, but those wings shook enough that some of the collected snow spilled onto the ground. The figure was immediately still again.

"Don't you want my mouth?" I tried. Nothing. "Fine, I guess I'll just leave then."

I stopped rubbing and slowly started pulling my hand away, turning my head to the side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the statue shift, hips pushing forward to follow my retreating fingers.

It stopped as soon as I turned to face it.

"Hah. All right," I said with a shrug.

My knees hit the ground with a gentle crunch of snow. I leaned in and opened my mouth, pushing out my tongue and letting it drag over that spot. My eyes were fixed upwards to take in its expression, a difficult feat from this angle, but I could clearly see those stone eyes falling shut. I breathed hot and heavy all over the statue's crotch, and everything changed when I pressed my whole mouth against it.

The angel doubled over, a soft sound coming from it, like a broken sigh. I thought for a moment that my head was going to get crushed but it stayed just above me, trembling so hard that any snow left on it was shaken right off. I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder and a thrill shot through my body despite the pain of that grip.

Something bitter flooded my taste buds and I sucked on it, ignoring the grit that coated my tongue. One last shudder and the statue became a statue again, freezing in its position. The only problem was that it was still bent over, that hand clutching onto me. I extracted myself as gently as I could, prying the hand away and feeling the bruises that would surely blossom there soon.

The angel looked a mess. Stone eyes were screwed shut, jaw dropped in a silent moan, a pair of fangs peeking past those lips. A wet droplet of something was slowly making its way down the front of the statue's tunic, a testament to the angel's true state.

I spat on the ground next to me, ridding myself of the gravel in my mouth.

"Urgh, excuse me," I said politely, wiping my chin with my sleeve. I doubted it minded; after all, I could still taste its fluids.

I stood up and brushed the snow off my knees, regarding the angel's wanton expression with a satisfied smirk. "All right, I'm going back in now. You be good and I might just come and visit you again.” 

I could have sworn that mouth twitched, turning up at the corners ever so slightly.

“Of course, next time I'll be expecting a more active participant... "


End file.
